legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S6 P1/Transcript
(Alex is seen sleeping on the couch as he slowly opens his eyes and being blinded by sunlight as he sits up rubbing his head) Alex: Ahh man...What happened last night? Jack: You tell me man.... (Jack is seen getting up off the floor as he looks down at a chocolate stain on his shirt) Jack: Did I vomit? Alex: I think it's from those brownies you ate man. Jack: Dammit, I love brownies too much. Alex: Where's everyone else? Jack: I know that Miles and his patrol team went out a few minutes ago. I think.... (Alex and Jack look around at the others who are also passed out) Jack: Everyone is accounted for... Alex: Where's Erin? (Suddenly, Charlie pops his head out of Alex's shoulder) Charlie: What's going on? Alex: AH! Jack: Charlie? Charlie: Hi. Alex: W-Why are you bonded to me?! Charlie: I couldn't find anywhere to sleep last night. Jack: So you bonded to him? Charlie: Yeah. Alex: Well you scared me for a second. Charlie: Sorry about that. (Charlie looks over and finds Erin passed out on the other side of the couch) Charlie: Well there's Erin. (Alex turns around and shakes Erin's shoulder) Alex: Erin. (Erin doesn't wake up) Alex: Erin wake up. (Erin pushes Alex's hand away) Erin: Five more minutes.... Alex: *sigh* Charlie... Charlie: Yeah? Alex: Can you wake her up for me? Charlie: What do you mean? (Charlie separates and sits on the couch by Erin) Alex: Just shift on her for a few seconds. That should get her up and aware of her surroundings. Charlie: Whatever you say. You're the troublesome brother here. Alex: Don't call me that. (Charlie goes to bond with Erin before he hesitates) Charlie: You sure she won't be mad? Alex: Trust me, she'd never hurt you. Charlie:.. *Sigh* All right... (Charlie bonds with Erin. He then starts to shift) Erin:.... Heh.... Heheh… Hey whoever's- heheh- whoever is doing that better knock it off! Alex: You gonna wake up yet or not? Jack: Yeah, you know as well as I do that it's not the time to sleep in man. Erin: I-I only asked-for five more minutes! Alex: You're not me Erin. You never sleep in like I do. Jack: Yeah, you're not lazy like him. Alex: Yeah-Wait what?! Erin: JESUS FINE!! *Gets up* I'M UP I'M UP!! (Charlie stops shifting and seperates from her) Charlie: Sorry Erin. Erin: It's fine Charlie. Alex: Wait a minute, since when am I lazy? Jack: Well... Alex: Come on Jack, you're lazier than me! Jack: It was just a joke man, chill out. Alex: Fine. Erin: Well, what's so important that you had to wake me up for? Jack: Not really a reason. We just wanted to wake you up was all. Erin: Are you serious? Alex: Why wouldn't we be? Erin: I hate you guys sometimes. Alex: Not the first time you've said that to me in my life! Erin: I expect it from you! You're my brother! Alex: Want me to bust Charlie out again? Erin: No, let's not do that! Alex: Good. Jack: Well then, we should probably wake the others up. Erin: How? Alex: Jack, you still got your chain lightning spell right? Jack: Oh yeah I do! Alex: Give them all a little shock. (Jack charges up a small amount of electricity and fires it, hitting Izuku as it chains to the others, waking them up in shock) Mina: What the heck?! Scott: Jack you jerk! Jack: Hey, I was just waking you guys up. You can thank me later! Scott: Dammit Jack. Izuku: Hey, where's Miles and the others at? (The scene cuts to Miles, Uraraka and Zulu as they walk down the street. Zulu is seen eating a small bag of chips) Miles: Hey Zulu, aren't those Jack's chips? Zulu: They were! Miles: You took them didn't you? Zulu: He fell asleep! Fair game! Uraraka: He's gonna be mad when he finds out. Zulu: Oh what's he gonna do? We're here, he's at the warehouse. Miles: Besides, it's just a bag of chips. How mad can he be? (Jack is seen back at the warehouse storming out of the kitchen angered) Jack: WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK MY DAMN CHIPS?! (It then cuts back to the patrol) Zulu: Ahh he'll be fine! (Zulu finishes the bag off and throws it to the ground as Miles looks at him) Miles: Hey man! Zulu: Huh? Miles: You can't litter like that! You're a hero remember? Zulu: Oh crap, sorry! (Zulu fires a slime strand at the bag and pulls it over to him) Zulu: I'll just dispose of it myself. (Zulu puts the bag up to his chest and absorbs it) Uraraka: Whoa why'd you do that? Zulu: Don't worry it's safe. (The bag enters Zulu's body as it's absorbed) Zulu: My body can disassemble foreign objects that I put into it down to the molecular level. It also gives me a small amount of nutrients. Miles: Awesome! Zulu: Yeah, I also got something else in store for you guys. (Zulu morphs his body as the two watch on in awe. Zulu stops morphing as his body takes the form as if he's wearing a Spider-Man costume) Zulu: Pretty cool right? Uraraka: Whoa! Miles: How?! Zulu: I just replicated the design in my head and shaped it onto myself is all. Miles: You got an actual Spider-Boy costume now! Uraraka: That's so cool! Zulu: Aw come on guys, you don't gotta be like that. Miles: But dude, it's awesome! With that form, you've got the entire Spider-Boy theme going! Zulu: Okay guys, you're embarrassing me! Uraraka: It's okay Zulu, we're just complimenting it is all. Zulu: I know! I'm just not used to compliments like that. Miles: Well if you keep it up like that, you'll have to get used to it. Zulu: I know I know. Uraraka: That reminds me Miles, why are you only wearing your mask with your jacket? Miles: You saw my outfit after we fought Zal it was kinda trashed. I'm still trying to fix it up back at home. I also got another suit in the works but I don't know how to complete it. Zulu: Cool! Miles: But with my mask, I still got my scanners and Sami. Uraraka: Oh great, Sami. (Sami activates) Sami: Hello Miles. Miles: What's up Sami? Zulu: Whoa, you never told me you made an A.I! Uraraka: Trust me, I know all about it. Sami: Oh hey, it's the lovebird! (Miles facepalms) Miles: Oh boy. Uraraka: OH MY GOD MILES TURN HER OFF!! (Miles turns Sami off as Zulu stands confused) Zulu: You okay? Uraraka: Y-Yeah I'm fine Zulu! Just uhhhh.... Miles: It's not important man, don't worry about it. Zulu: I buy that. Miles: Anyway, what should we do now? Zulu: Well I'm still kinda hungry if you wanna find something to eat. Uraraka: Yeah same here! Miles: Alright then, let's take a break for now and find some food. Come on guys. (The three head off to find something to eat. It then cuts back to the Warehouse as Jack is seen approaching Erin) Jack: Hey Erin. Erin: Yeah? Jack: Me and a few of the others are going down to my house for a bit. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. Erin: Sure! Who's going? Jack: Me, you, Alex, Izuku, Mina and Charlie. Erin: Sure I'll do it then. Jack: Great! Erin: Why are you going anyway? Jack: My parents are out of town and I decided it was best to see how the place was doing. Erin: Alright, give me a minute and I'll get ready. Jack: Good. See you outside! (Jack leaves. The scene cuts to later on as the group is seen walking down the road in Lost Haven as they approach Jack's house) Jack: Well, there she is. Mina: Hopefully this'll be different. Last time we were here we had to fight an overgrown Targhul. Jack: Hehe, yeah... (Jack opens the door as the group walks inside, finding it empty) Jack: Well, I was right about no one being home. Alex: So, what are we gonna do here anyway? Jack: What? You guys didn't want a break from the Warehouse? Charlie: You do have a pretty nice place Jack! Jack: And we get it all to our- ???: JACK!! (Jack stands stunned as the heroes look behind him to find a small boy around twelve years old standing behind him) ???: Where you been bro?! I missed you! (The boy hugs Jack's waist as he still looks stunned) Jack: At least...I thought we were alone. Erin: Jack, who is that? Jack: He's- ???: *gasp* Are those The Defenders?! Alex: Well he's clearly a fan. ???: I can't believe you actually work with them bro! Erin: Bro? Izuku: Jack who is that? (Jack sighs) Jack: Guys, this is Craig. He's...my little brother. (The group looks surprised, they look at each other, wondering if they heard that correctly) Erin: Did... Did you just say... Your little brother? Jack: … Yes.. Craig: Wait.. Bro didn't you tell them about me?? Alex: Yeah Jack, why didn't you? Jack: Uhhhh.... Craig: Is this about you thinking I'm a disappointment again? Charlie: What?! Jack: *sigh* No Craig, it's not that. Craig: You're lying! You just didn't them because of my Gift is that right?! Alex: Gift?! Izuku: He's Gifted? Craig: Yeah I am! Jack: Craig, calm down. Erin: So first you don't tell us you have a little brother and then come to find out he's Gifted as well? Jack: It's a long story okay? Craig: If you say so bro. Anyway, none of that matters! It's just so cool that you're all here, in the flesh, standing right in front of me! Alex: Hey Izuku, I think he's starting to remind me of someone. Izuku: Don't start. Charlie: Well Craig, do you mind explaining your Gift for us? Craig: I mean, I guess. Jack: It's not gonna be what you guys expect. Craig: Come on Jack, just let me have this. Jack: You know how weak your Gift is Craig. Craig: Even if my Gift isn't as strong as theirs, I can still be a hero too Jack! Alex: Yep, there's the similarities! Izuku: Alex! Charlie: Well, what is it? Craig: I call my Gift "Laughing Fit". Alex: And all of a sudden I get a bad feeling about this... Jack: Craig do we really have to do this now...? Craig: Hey, Charlie asked me okay? Now be quiet and let me have my moment. Charlie: Hmm, what does it do man? Craig: I-I don't really think it's something worth showing off. As Jack said it's pretty weak. Jack: It's practically useless. Erin: Jack! Jack: I'm not trying to be mean Erin! Charlie: Well are you gonna show me? Craig: You want me to show you?! Charlie: Yeah man, if it lives up to the name, I think I might get a bit of respect for what you do. Craig: And that's exactly why you're my favorite Defender Charlie! (The other Defenders stare with blank expressions) Defenders: Favorites huh? Charlie: Well, come on then. Show me what you got. Craig: Well, I'll need a volunteer. Jack: Craig... Craig: Aw come on Jack, he wants to see is all! Jack: I really don't- Erin: I'll do it. Alex: Really? Jack: Erin please don't... Erin: Jack, your my boyfriend, and I love you. But I don't like you kept your brother a secret from me. And I want to see his gift. Jack: *sigh* If you insist. Erin: Good. Craig: You guys might wanna give her some room. (The Defenders step away from Erin as Jack facepalms in disappointment) Jack: This is so stupid..... Craig: *sigh* Here we go Craig. Erin: Let me have it little guy. (Craig's hand begins to glow purple as he raises it toward Erin who glows with a purple aura) Alex: Whoa... Charlie: What's he doing? Izuku: Calm down Charlie, I wanna see what's gonna happen. Alex: This better not kill her. Jack: Trust me, it will do anything but that... Erin:.... I don't feel anything. Craig: Give it a sec. Jack: You're making a mistake. You've only got about a few seconds before it takes hold, and once it does you aren't coming back from it. Mina: It can't be so bad. Erin: Seriously Jack, what is it about your little brother's gift that's got you so- (Erin stops as she stares at Craig) Alex: Erin? (Erin begins to giggle as she covers her mouth) Craig: Gotcha now. Jack: *Face palm* Here it comes... Erin: *Tries to keep the giggles from coming out* Oh no.. N-N-Not again... (Erin falls to the ground laughing as Craig stands smiling as he jumps into the air with his hand still glowing) Craig: Yes! It worked! Charlie: No way! Forget what Jack said, I like this kid! Alex: He kinda reminds me of you Charlie. Craig: Bingo Alex! Laughing Fit allows me to cover a person's body in a magical aura! This aura causes a tickling stimulation to the victim's entire body! Charlie: Jeez, he is like me. Craig: But the only downside is that it doesn't work on non human opponents. So if I do it to you Charlie for example, there would be no effect. Charlie: He's like my shift attack but in Shadow form! Dude I like this kid! Alex: His Gift must be some kind of crippling type. Izuku: It doesn't seem to be a very strong attack though. Jack: He only developed it three years ago. Craig: I'm sure it'll get stronger as I use it more. But for now it's adequate, what do you think Erin? (Erin is unable to reply as she continues to laugh, even slamming her hand on the ground) Craig: Oh right. Hang on. (Craig's hand loses it's glow as the aura vanishes, allowing Erin to catch her breath) Jack: Well, are you done now Joker? Alex: Joker? Jack: That's what he says his hero name is. Craig: Hey there's nothing wrong with that! I tell jokes when I use my powers! Jack: Last time you did that, they weren't even funny. Craig: They'll improve. Charlie: I gotta admit, the kid's got potential Alex. Alex: I guess. But what use would he prove to us? Craig: Huh? But I thought you said that my Gift was interesting! Jack: Craig, calm down. Alex: I didn't mean that Craig. I was just saying that your Gift would be a bit difficult to utilize at its current stage. Maybe one of us could watch over you until then. Craig: Whoa, you mean like a teacher? Alex: I guess but- Charlie: I'll do it! Craig: *Gasp* Really!? Alex: Really Charlie? Charlie: Totally! I'd love to take on a pupil! Craig: Awesome! And since we got so much in common with our abilities-! Charlie: We'll make the perfect heroic duo! Craig: Alright! (Charlie and Craig high five as Jack walks over and puts his hand on Craig's shoulder) Jack: Well Craig, welcome to The Defenders, I guess... Craig: This. Is. AWESOME!! I'm gonna be a hero! Charlie: Ha! You know it dude! Mina: Well they'll be fun to have around the Warehouse together. Alex: We can manage with it. Besides, Craig seems level headed. Izuku: He actually seems really nice! Jack: I mean his Gift can make people laugh. Alex: Has he ever used it outside of other situations? Jack: I don't know. I barely saw him until now. Craig: Well now that you mention it, my friends do call me a walking anti-depressant. Alex: Is his effect really that effective? Charlie: Sounds like it! Looks like we're both gonna be bringing smiles to this world Craig! Craig: Ah yeah! Let's do it Vapor! Charlie: *gasp* He knows my hero name! Jack: Dude get yourself together, for real. Charlie: Well sorry that you guys don't give me the satisfaction of calling me that! Craig: Just ignore him Vapor, you ready to do this? Charlie: You know it! Jack: Well, you guys wanna head back home? Craig: Oh yes! I wanna see the base! Alex: Sure, I guess. Charlie: Great! Let's go! (Craig and Charlie run out as the others follow suit) Izuku: I've never seen Charlie this excited before. Mina: Me neither. (The group leaves as Jack helps Erin up) Jack: You okay? Erin: Yeah... Jack: I warned you that you could back out you know. Erin: It seemed interesting at first! Jack: How about now? Erin: Well Jack, he clearly has potential. Jack: Hm, maybe. Erin: Jack, even if his Gift is like that, it's his attitude that matters. The best heroes keep those around them safe and happy. Jack: I guess you're right. Erin: Though I will admit, it felt worse than Charlie's bonding. Jack: I'd imagine so. Erin: Let's just get home Jack. Jack: I'm right behind you Erin. (Jack holds onto Erin's hand) Jack: I got your back. (Erin smiles as they go to catch up to the others, excited to know that they've got a new member on the team) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts